Two breaths walking
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: "You're not alone..." This is the story of how Enma Cozart found his partner for this lifetime. AU Fem!Tsuna X Enma


**Me: One-shot! XD**

**Tsuna: Hibari-san, I still love you!**

**Hibari: I know, Tsunayoshi... it's just acting...**

**Tsuna: B-But...**

**Hibari: **sigh** I'll be fine Tsunayoshi, it's all the herbivore's fault...**

**Me: I'm RIGHT here you know **whacks Hibari on head****

**Hibari: **glares****

**Me: **glares back****

**Tsuna: K-Kim-san doesn't own KHR or the song...**

* * *

><p><em>"This is the first page of my evolution"<em>

* * *

><p>"Ah... I'm so bored!" a certain redhead exclaimed as he stretched his arms to improve the blood circulation, the results of studying for three hours for a Math test the next day. "Hmm... maybe I'l go play with Pochirou..." Enma Cozart, age sixteen currently attending Vongola high, nothing particular about the boy except for the fact that he could answer University math and science problems as easily as learning the alphabets and he can also take on a hundred men.<p>

"Adelheid onee-sama, just went on a honeymoon with her newly wedded husband, Julie Katou, and won't be coming back until this evening... Mama and Papa left us last year when they got into a car accident... I... really am alone in the world huh?" Enma summarized as his golden retriever nuzzled his outstretched hand.

"No... you're not alone..." A voice echoed through Enma's ears and he lifted his head to find himself staring at caramel brown eyes, through the iron bars of the gates.

* * *

><p><em>Because I want to hold you tight, I started to walk on two legs.<br>Because I'm sad being alone, I'll breathe along with you_

* * *

><p>"Hello, my name's Tsuna, Tsunayoshi de Vongola, pleased to make your acquaintance..." The brunette, now named as Tsuna, held out a gloved hand and smiled charmingly at the redhead, the brunette is currently dressed in a white dress with puffy sleeves worn over a long beige woolen shawl, white gloves, a white headband and boots were the extra accessories. Enma stared at the hand for a moment before he, too, smiled and introduced himself.<p>

"Enma, Enma Cozart, and are you new here?" Tsuna blinked and nodded, smiling softly as she patted Pochirou on the head.

"Reborn ouji-sama, Luce obaa-san and Aria nee-san said the air in Hokkaido should do me some good..." Tsuna smiled and placed a hand over her heart, "You see, I have a sickness and I only have two more years to live..."

"Oh... I see... why don't we meet up at the park tomorrow?" Enma asked as he blushed lightly, this was his first time asking a girl to go anywhere! A funny feeling bubbled up in his chest, it wasn't bad and it actually felt kind of nice. "I'll bring Pochirou along..." Enma made a mental note to ask his sister about the feeling when she comes back this evening.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey mom, I got some one I like!"<br>"Congratulations!"_

* * *

><p>"Enma, you seem distracted, are you aright?" Adelheid, Enma's older sister, asked worriedly. The redhead just shook his head and continued to eat quietly. "You know, if somethings on your mind you should tell me..." Adelheid offered and the redhead was about to decline it politely when he remembered that his sister was an expert in love advice, so he nodded.<p>

"Neh, Adelheid... how do you know when you fall in love?" Enma asked as Adelheid prepared two cups of warm tea.

"Hmm... well, first you can't stop thinking about the person... then, you smile everytime his or her name is mentioned... and then, you just know..." Adelheid shrugged, she stared at Enma for a moment before she grinned. "Aww... is my little brother in love?" Adelheid teased the redhead as he blushed as red as his hair.

"Y-yeah... I-I guess so..." Enma smiled slightly.

* * *

><p><em>"I want to see you..."<br>Hey, right now whose breast are you suckling on?  
><em>_Just to live, did you learn your words yet?_

* * *

><p>"Enma-kun, I'm transferring to your school as a first year!" Tsuna exclaimed excitedly, Enma grinned and picked up the brunette, twirling her around until the brunette begged for him to stop. "Ahaha! I knew you'd be happy!" Tsuna giggled as she was finally let down by Enma. "Now I can be with Enma-kun before I go for the operation." She wrapped her arms around Enma's torso and snuggled her head into his chest.<p>

"Tsuna... I have something to tell you..." Enma drew in a deep breath and the brunette looked at him, smiling cutely. "I-I love you! Please go out with me!" The brunette's eyes widened before she broke into a smile so soft it could be used as a pillow.

"Hai, I love you too... Enma..." Tsuna smiled, she reached up and kissed the redhead on the cheek, causing him to blush a hundred shades of red.

* * *

><p>"<em>Papa, Mama, Nina..."<br>"My, you did well..."  
><em>_"I'll be going now, okay?"  
>"Eh? That's strange..."<br>_

* * *

><p><em> "<em>My name is Tsunayoshi de Vongola, call me Tsuna!" The brunette smiled brightly, she was currently dressed in a yellow hoodie over a white blouse, a pink skirt that just-stopped-below her knees and white flats. "Nice to meet you all!" Tsuna cocked her head to one side as she smiled and caused all the males (Excluding Enma) in the class to blush and that includes the teacher.

"S-So anyone wants to ask a question?" Tanaka sensei asked the class, fourteen hands shot up, "That does not relate to her phone number or house address..." Tanaka sensei added, seven hands were left.

"Is it true that you're from the Vongola Familigia?" Tsuna smiled at the silver haired teen and nodded, her family owned this school and many others, making them the most influential group in housing industries.

"Haha! I think this is only a rumor but are you going to take over the family business?" Tsuna gave the tanned teen a sad smile before she replied.

"I only have about two more years to live so... Uni-chan is going to be taking over..." Tsuna smiled brightly and the next question was asked.

"ARE YOU SICK TO THE EXTREME?" Tsuna sweatdropped a little and nodded.

"Kufufufu... Tsunayoshi is a boy's name why?" Tsuna shivered a little before she answered.

"My mother died when she gave birth to me, my father gave me the name before he got shot..." Tsuna smiled painfully, but the questions continued.

"Yare yare, are you weak?" Tsuna smiled proudly at that and shook her head.

"I'm a first dan holder in karate, judo and Aikido... Ah, I can handle swords, tonfas and guns too!" Tsuna added gleefully.

"Fight me after school..." Tsuna politely declined and the last question was asked.

"Are you single?" Tsuna blushed and shook her head no.

"E-Enma-kun's my boyfriend..." Tsuna muttered as she smiled shyly at the blushing redhead at the back of the class.

* * *

><p><em>Just as I was about to hold you<br>I left my foot in the air  
>Without knowing why,<br>I was already hurting you _

* * *

><p>"Tsu-chan, did you make friends today?" Tsuna nodded excitedly as she latched herself onto Enma's arm, "That's good..." Enma heaved a sigh of relief as Tsuna looked at him in confusion.<p>

"Why?" Tsuna asked, tilting her head cutely to one side.

"Because then there would be people to care for you when I'm not around..." Tsuna's eyes widened and she stared at Enma.

"En-kun, you're going away?" Tsuna asked, teary-eyed and the grip on Enma's arm tightened.

"No, I promised not to leave you right? I was referring to the classes you have to take without me..." Enma explained, chuckling a little as he pecked the brunette on the forehead.

"That's good, because you're stuck with me until I die next next year!" Tsuna stated childishly, earning herself a peck on the lips.

* * *

><p><em>And those words, I remember<br>are a knife that stabs you  
>And cuts out your life<em>

* * *

><p>"Tsuna! Tsuna, are you alright?" Enma asked, brows furrowing as he watched his girlfriend gasp for breath, the brunette nodded and gave Enma a weak smile.<p>

"I'm fine... *pant* En-kun..." The brunette struggled to get up, only to fall back on her rear. "Ale... I seem to be getting weaker..." Tsuna whispered, Enma carried her bridal style back to his girlfriend's house.

"Ah! Okaa-sama! Tsuna onee-sama and her boyfriend is here! Tsuna onee-sama is having her attacks again!" Uni yelled as she allowed Enma into the house, Aria quickly came down the stairs, a capsule in hand.

"Tsuna-chan! Here's your medicine!" Aria gave the panting brunette the two pills and a glass of water.

**Two minutes later**

"Gomene... En-kun, I ruined our date..." Tsuna apologized as she leaned on Enma's shoulder, the redhead blushed slightly but smiled softly as he caressed his girlfriend's cheek.

"It's okay Tsu-chan, we'll go on a date next week, okay?" Enma grinned and Tsuna smiled softly before she snuggled closer towards Enma and fell asleep with her head on the redhead's shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>"Then, before I pull out the knife<br>These lips and those lips  
>let me bring them together..."<em>

* * *

><p>"Enma-kun! Look out!" Tsuna yelled as she dashed towards the road Enma was on.<p>

"Eh, Tsu-chan?" Enma murmured as he felt his body being pushed out of the way.

**_SCREECH!_**

**_BANG!_**

The truck, hit a lamp-post but luckily the driver was able to get out before the vehicle bursts into flames, the brunette however, is currently suffering from another attack.

"Tsu-chan! Hang on!" The brunette was panting and blood could be seen trickling from the paling pink lips. "Someone... SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Enma shrieked as he cradled his girlfriend in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>A kiss between us<br>Just now, you were living by breathing my own breath  
>Our words rusted with our saliva<br>_

* * *

><p>"Tsu-chan... Tsuna..." Enma mumbled as he entwined his hands together and prayed for the brunette's safety as hard as he possibly could.<p>

"Enma-kun, cam down..." Aria tried to soothe the redhead and received a weak nod from Enma. "Tsuna will be fine... ne? We have to believe in her..." Aria smiled, albeit a little strained, and the redhead just continued to pray.

"... Mrs Vongola?" Aria's head snapped up to see an unreadable expression on the surgeons face. "Tsunayoshi de Vongola... requires surgery..." Aria's face paled.

"Is... How many... How much more time does she have if... she doesn't go through surgery..." Aria whispered as Enma stared blankly at the surgeon.

"...Two months at most, three months if you're lucky..."The surgeon replied, Enma's eyes went hollow and he can't think straight.

"T-Tsu-chan..." Enma whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>So from now on you'll be<br>the air that I breathe  
>"I love you" is what I tried so hard to say<br>_

* * *

><p>"Ne, En-kun..." Tsuna whispered as she played with her lover's locks, "I might die tomorrow, right?" Enma's eyes widened but he nodded anyway.<p>

"Jaa, will you continue to live even if I were to die?" Enma turned around so his head is now facing Tsuna's stomach and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist.

"Don't talk like that... don't EVER talk like that... Tsu-chan will live..." Enma whispered, tears quietly streaming down his flushed cheeks.

The next day, Tsuna lived through the operation.

* * *

><p><em>T'd rather have that than be a tank<br>of compressed air all my life  
>I'll take in your every word<br>until the day I die_

* * *

><p>"Tsunayoshi de Vongola, will you accept my proposal in marriage and make me the happiest man alive?" Enma grinned as he went down on one knee and presented a small velvet box with a small gold band in the middle of the silk cushion.<p>

Tsuna's eyes widened and started to water before she blushed three shade of red and nodded. "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times YES!" Tsuna flung her arms around her soon-to-be husband's neck.

"I love you... so much..." Enma whispered as Tsuna let go of him.

"I love you too... Enma Cozart..." Tsuna gently slipped on the ring and placed her lips on Enma's.


End file.
